Deceptive Cadence
by nijiberri
Summary: Your not sure how to react. You never pictured yourself in this situation. You never really pictured yourself staring at your childhood friend's back while she's pointing a gun to your head.


**A/N:** Hello fellow readers and reviewers and Mitsu lovers :3 Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, busy with college apps, but anyways I bring you another angsty fic requested by a reviewer. This fic should take a few chapters and a while to update here and there, but the more reviews the more motivation :D Oh, and if there are any suggestions feel free to message me or leave it in your review. As always, enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** Raaaaaaaaaidon'townK-ON!leavemealonewwwwrrrrr!

* * *

"Mio! Mio! Where are you? Mio!"

Your heart's beating fast and you can't really breathe, but you don't stop. It's like you forgot how to; your legs keep moving. With each step, feet hitting the wet pavement, your eyes scan the area, never stopping.

How far could she have gotten?

Where was she? God, how could they not care?

Sure, Mio hasn't been herself lately. She's been more cranky and assertive than usual, but she was probably just stressed out...right? Even if she wasn't, they shouldn't have abandon her. She was their friend.

You still can't believe that even Yui had ditched.

Just what did Mio do?

"Mio! Mio! Please! Answer me!"

God, where was she?

Soaking wet from the storm, you quickly wipe your hair away from your eyes in attempt to see better; your trademark yellow headband lost somewhere during your search.

You knew something was up, you should have kept a closer watch on her, you should have never let her go this evening. Mio was right; you really are an idiot. God, why are you so stupid.

In the back corner of your mind you can hear honking and slight yelling. You turn your head around just in time to see...

Bright flashing lights.

In your entire life you never been so scared. So scared that yes, you're about to die, but somehow in the mix of all that fear Mio still seems to crawl her way back into your mind. You wonder if she's ok and you let your mind go blank.

"Ritsu!"

Before your mind fades to black, you feel a jolt and suddenly a lot warmer.

After a minute or what feels like a eternity you open your eyes only to find what you've been searching for.

"Mi...," your about to scream out of happiness until you find cold dark eyes staring right back at you. You seem to detect a hint of worry in her eyes, but as quickly as you spotted it, it disappears. You wonder what you did wrong? Was she mad?

"Stupid, I told you not to look for me," and with that she gets up to leave, but you reach out for her anyway.

*click*

You feel cold steel against your head and your eyes shoot wide open.

"I told you. Don't get involved Ritsu."

Your not sure how to react. You never pictured yourself in this situation. You never really pictured yourself staring at your childhood friend's back while she's pointing a gun to your head.

You feel nauseous. You want to cry. Ask her what you did wrong. Ask her why she was acting like this. You want things to go back to what they were, when you were both smiling and even when you teased her you knew she secretly liked it. You want to hold her, ruffle her hair, and whisper scary things into her ear so she nuzzles further into you.

You want her back.

...so it takes all the willpower you have to wrap your hand around the cold steel gun and stand up, all the while trying not to shake from fear.

"Ritsu, don't. I won't hesitate Ritsu."

She holds the gun firmly to your head and for a second you think she might actually do it...and it hurts.

"Mi...io..," you desperately plead, and you curse yourself for stuttering.

"Ritsu, leave. Now," she orders, but somehow you can't bring yourself to move. You don't know whether it's from fear or from desperation.

You don't know what to do. All you can do is stare. Stare and wonder if everyone was right. Was the old Mio really gone? It can't be true, right? Right? Mio was still in there. She was the same old Mio and if your the the only that could see that than so be it. You weren't about to give up on her. You would never give up on her.

"Ritsu! I won't say it again! Leave or I'll pull the trigger."

You feel your eyes starting to water, but it didn't matter, you couldn't move.

"Ritsu," she shouts and fires the gun.

In that split second where your brain registers that the gun went off, your eyes open wide and you fall back against the wall. The sound still resonates in your mind and you feel yourself stop breathing.

"I won't miss next time."

You turn your head to see the dent in the wall from the gun shot and you can feel yourself start to tremble.

"Go! Now," she turns around and points the gun directly at you, hand already on the trigger, ready to fire.

You look at her and all you find in her eyes is emptiness and coldness. Realizing that this situation was hopeless, you still can't bring yourself to move except when she takes a step forward, you find yourself quickly standing and than running. You're not sure exactly what came over you.

Your pretty sure you never ran so fast in your life.

After what seems like forever, you come to a stop and you feel yourself become increasingly dizzier. You hold your stomach and kneel over before you precede to vomit onto the road.

The street lamp flickers and you lean back against it when you begin to calm down.

A thousand thoughts are racing through your mind, but you feel your eyelids become heavier and the cold raindrops against your forehead. Before your entire body shuts down you hear yourself whisper her name one last time today.

* * *

**End A/N:** Hope that kept you entertained :3 Please leave a review! Sorry for the shortness, I promise the next chapters will be extra long!


End file.
